User talk:Akkenru
Hi, I'm just wondering if you can make sure nothing horrible appears on the Just Chatting entry to this wiki. For some reason, people have put some really defamatory and hateful things about people on there and it's almost like a blog to be rude about people, which isn't informative or helpful. I've edited some of it, and may edit some more. A wiki should be fun and not discriminatory towards others. I'm hoping you agree and can help if anything else gets posted that's unfair.Akkenru (talk) 16:42, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Cool. Hey there. After reviewing my horrible actions towards Just Chatting Wiki, I have to admit that I deserve to be reported and even banned. I might even report myself, and here are the reasons: *On July 28, 2016, at 01:14, a Wikia Contributor deleted one of the regulars and I have reverted the edit, mentioning that there was no claim for that deletion and at least it should've been made by a registered member. : I was extermely wrong there, we should let trolls do their thing. I was unware at that moment... : Even though you did re-add that regular (when someone else removed the regular again). Even though your action was similar to mine and after it in date, but no, I was so wrong. *I'm trying to find pages with regulars not linked to. It's useless to add someone to the Wiki without linking to their Kongregate account. One of the pages was Just Chatting Wiki (was because I fixed that, don't mind the effort went into it, it's nothing at all...). But, again I was so wrong and my edit should not be tolerated, I know. *This is Kongregate Wiki, right? We are still bound to the conduct, aren't we? And what does that conduct say about not being a jerk, keeping it clean and not harassing others? : Since this is a Wiki for a game on Kongregate, the same rules apply. : What was on the Wiki and I (horrible me) removed? Let's check. : I see now... I removed inappropriate material, like calling someone autistic, stupid, the F word, idiots, fuckwits, etc. : What an awful thing I did there, believe me, I deserve more than a ban, they should get me in real life, too. : But wait a sec... what's that thing you said on your talk page? Hmmm, let me quote: "Hi, I'm just wondering if you can make sure nothing horrible appears on the Just Chatting entry to this wiki. For some reason, people have put some really''' defamatory and hateful things about people on there''' and it's almost like a blog to be rude about people, which isn't informative or helpful. I've edited some of it, and may edit some more. A wiki should be fun and not discriminatory towards others. I'm hoping you agree and can 'help if anything else gets posted that's unfair."'Akkenru (talk) 16:42, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh... The same thing I meant and did, Akkenru? Bbbbut why was I wrong then? Never mind, I'm really inhuman for bringing this up. Can't wait for my ban and for justice to take its course. WilliamTheUnknown (talk) 18:12, August 3, 2016 (UTC)